


Worth It

by Nachtnebel



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, April being a mother figure, April is the best big sister, Cheesy, Coming Out, Deep thoughts and talking, Hopefully still IC, Leo is a Monopoly pro, Like really he just wants everyone to be happy, M/M, Mikey is a cute cinnamon bun, Mondo is still stuggling, New Year's Resolutions, Raph hates Monopoly, Sexual Content, Slang is so hard to write, So is Mikey, a little kinky, english is not the author's main language, so much fluff here, supportive family, trips down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtnebel/pseuds/Nachtnebel
Summary: The year comes to an end and Mikey makes a decision.It'll always be a complicated relationship. But it's worth it. All of it.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [Link - Righteous Sugar Buzz](https://www.deviantart.com/sarana-kaname/art/Righteous-Sugar-Buzz-Mondo-and-Mikey-TMNT-799295045?ga_submit_new=10%3A1560347802&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)

“Damn.” Mikey moaned between deep breaths. This was certainly interesting. And it felt fucking good. Literally. “Mondo~”  
His mate however was nowhere to be seen. The orange clad turtle was kneeing on the ground on a pile of blankets and pillows in their secret place, panting and quivering forward, his hands looking for something to hold on. His dick had dropped down long ago and was now bouncing in sync with his hip. Though his eyes were hazy and his vision started to blur from ecstasy, he could not only feel but also see the faded hand of his currently invisible mate, pumping and stroking his cock while thrusting into him. Mondo’s hot breath in his neck send shivers down his spine. Especially when the gecko caressed his collarbone with his long tongue, sucking and nibbling the sweet skin.  
  
“Mikey!” Mondo hissed, slowly turning visible again. He just couldn’t concentrate enough anymore, his thoughts drifting further and further away, his hip pounding with more force as his tail curled itself around them as he neared his limit. He was about to cum, his sticky fingers tugging tight to the shell of his partner. In his state of total euphoria, he nuzzled his head against Mikey’s shoulder, releasing his cock, low churrs escaping his lungs.  
“Better than a blow job, right?” Mikey felt the urge to just fall over, his legs started to feel numb and tingly.  
“Yeah” A tiny nod followed and Mondo whimpered. Though he had felt his orgasm steadily reaching its peak his body shuddered and jerked in a sudden manner, he lost his balance, therefore unintentionally pushing Mikey over by accident. Their fall was cushioned but still surprising for both of them.  
  
“Fuck.” Though it didn’t really hurt, Mikey wanted to get in a more comfortable position. He wanted to reach for his member instinctively, adjusting and massaging it, already missing the warm contact of his boyfriend’s hand.  
“You okay?” Mondo asked, still panting and stroking Mikey’s tail to help him relax.  
“Yeah, j-just keep going.” A deep blush appeared on his cheeks as he felt his mate entering again. “D-did it fell out?”  
An answer wasn’t needed. A strange and unfamiliar vibration emitted from his rare end, making him moan and churr again, the need to touch his dick completely forgotten as he felt his sensitive spot taken care of again. Mondo started slow, but since he was hard and tensed to his max he didn’t need much to feel the throbbing sensation again, waving through his entire body. That vibration added an electrifying tingle, making his stomach all warm and funny with every thrust. Now with the steady ground, Mikey was able to dig his hands deep in the pillows and clench onto them, while Mondo used the opportunity to get a better – and especially deeper – angle.  
  
“Cheese, god … fu-“ Interrupted by his own climax, all air suddenly left Mikey’s lungs and he was left churring and jerking as he came on their nest, clenching around the dick of his boyfriend, enjoying the rush and fuzzy feeling washing over him while Mondo rode his own orgasm, increasing his pace and thrusting against his oversensitive prostate a couple more times, cumming inside him.  
  
  
  
  
“Everything okay?” Mondo was still naked but started to clean himself while he listened to Mikey’s complaining under the shower. Well, it wasn’t a real shower, more like some spare parts from Leatherhead and the old-new lair they assumed he didn’t need anymore. So basically a tub with a basket above it, spilling cold water they had to fill first.  
“I think I fell on my dick and I can barely feel my legs let alone my ass.” Mikey whimpered a little as he scrubbed his butt to get rid of the cum. “That kink thing was a stupid idea.”  
“Maybe it would’ve worked better on a real bed or against a wall. Accidents happen, we just try another time.” Mondo was still surprised his Sweet had suggested to try something out he was inspired from some yaoi manga. That vibrator thing was fucking awesome, they should definitely do that again. And making out while he was invisible was strange but it was kinda turning him on to see Mikey squirm on that nest under his touches and tickles. But well, positions were still an issue. “Where did you even get that sex toy?”  
“Online shopping, duh. But you have no idea how hard it was to get that package from April. Since Christmas she’s like super curious, always asking a lot of questions and giving me strange looks.”  
“You think she knows?”  
“I … have no idea. Maybe she’s assuming something, but as long as it’s not verbally pronounced I can’t confirm anything and I’m not starting either.”  
“Yeah, not worth the risk.” Mondo hummed, taking the soap and rubbing his sweaty chest. His leathery yet soft skin was feeling rough, even the parts without scales like his whole front torso and the underside of his tail. This cold weather was a total bummer. Maybe he should get some of his hoodies from Mikey back and dress a little warmer. Yeah it was more convenient for emergency cases to be able to undress in a matter of seconds, but that wasn’t worth getting frostbite.  
  
“… Do you really believe that?” Mikey stepped out of the tub to reach for a towel. Without a heater and warm water it was fucking cold. No wonder they didn’t really do more than kissing and cuddling. Mikey felt tired and exhausted. It’d be healthier if they spent time at one of their lairs but the meaning of a secret base was to be used for secrets. And they still hadn’t decided if they wanted to keep their relationship one or not. Well … they hadn’t decided anything to be honest.  
“Believe what?”  
“That it’s not worth it … all of this” Mikey pointed at them and the entire base, walking over to sit next to Mondo on that simple makeshift bench, both naked and shivering a little.  
“Err … yeah I guess. I mean – wait, do you mean it’s not worth it risking ‘ _all of this’_ ,” He mimicked the gesture his boyfriend did. “Or do you mean ‘ _all of this_ ’ is not worth the risk? It’s a difference.”  
“Uhm …”  
  
Mikey thought of a way to correct his question but he was interrupted by his buzzing shell cell on the floor next to his gear. Since he had lost track of time, the sea green turtle decided to better be safe than sorry and look who texted him. Maybe one of his brothers. It was the 31th December after all and he wasn’t supposed to stay away the whole day.  
“Speaking of the devil. It’s April, huh.”  
“Could be important.” Mondo grabbed the towel his mate had already forgotten about and dried him on his own, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s talk another time about ‘ _all of this’._ ”  
Of course Mondo was just trying to avoid talking about it. Mikey worried he had the same struggle like him. Both wanted to do whatever the other thought was right and neither actually thought further about it.  
  
Sighing, Mikey leaned against the warm body. “But I don’t want to talk about it another time. This year is almost over and it was a complete chaos. I want next year to be less … complicated, you know? How about some good New Year’s resolutions?”  
“I don’t need resolutions. Nothing has to change, it was just complicated because of a few … accidents. But whatever you decide, I’ll just swing with it. Ya know me, I’m an easygoing person.”  
“No Mondo, I want to hear it. Your opinion.” Mikey said firmly, turning around to look at his face. “Do you want to keep it a secret?”  
“… I don’t know. I mean, aside from your brothers and your father who could skin me alive, I’m … Okay, yeah maybe I am scared of that. Mostly.” Mondo was glad Mikey had to chuckle a little at that. “But really dude, I have no idea.”  
“Well, we have time till midnight to figure something out. But one thing is for sure, I don’t wanna be scared anymore.”  
“Me neither, Sweet.”

 

 

 

 

 

“So, what do you wanna talk about?”  
  
Mikey was nervous, fumbling with the ends of his mask, curling one around his finger. After the short talk with Mondo he dried himself off and came here, now sitting in April O’Neil’s apartment on her couch. Casey and Raph were probably doing ‘stuff’ outside in the streets or just hanging around. He hadn’t heard of the hothead and his other brothers since breakfast and his poor excuse to hang around with Mondo.  
  
Just like Christmas, they wanted to have a little party, but this time only the family, to which both humans already counted. The location was the apartment, which meant inviting the Mighty Mutanimals was out of the question and therefore it would be pretty awkward to ask if Mondo could tag along. Mikey still asked himself why he had to bring up such a rushed idea.  
April had texted him to come over and help preparing some meal she wanted to try out. The plan was to watch a couple movies together, maybe play some games and shortly before midnight, they would go to the roof and watch the firework. She asked him to help to cook something special. However, there was not a single ingredient in sight. Instead she gave him the big sister/motherly look. The “ _we need to talk_ ” one. She hadn’t even said a single word besides greeting him and the orange clad turtle could already guess where this was going. After all, since he and Mondo encountered her in front of the bathroom, April acted a little off towards him, as he had told his boyfriend about half an hour before.  
  
  
“I’d like to know why you haven’t told anyone about your relationship with Mondo.” She spoke directly, without making a big fuss out of it. And there was no hostility or anything about her body language or the tone of her voice. Just curiosity and concern, like he had seen her before, though they only had seen each other about two times since Christmas. One was picking up his package and the second was when she brought some groceries to the lair.  
  
Mikey had never experienced the love or care of a mother, but sometimes it was hard to ignore how much the picture of an imaginary one resembled the redhead. Kinda creepy, but he had the feeling he could always talk to her without being judged or made fun of. There was that emotional and sensitive level between them he most likely would be too embarrassed about to show his brothers or even his father. They had both the distance and the familiar bond at the same time, which made it easier to talk about problems in a way that wasn’t biased by an accustomed connection. Still, he had his reservations to open up to her. It was a difficult topic and it wasn’t like she’d understand him and his complicated situation. She was engaged in a straight relationship with a human, after all. Pretty normal standard if you excluded everything aside from that … But she was the only person who was always willing to talk with him, never laughing, never judging, no matter how silly he felt.  
  
“I … uhm … is it about what you heard in the bathroom? That was a misunderstanding, I mean, we … I-“  
“It’s not about that one time. I noticed way earlier, but now I finally get wat’s going on. So don’t you lie to me. Please, Mikey.” One of her tender hands touched his upper arm, trying to convince him. “If you’re afraid about something, know that there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of, I promise.”  
  
Considering his situation, Mikey was not even calmed down a bit by her words. They only made him think about unpleasant memories or nightmares and his talk with Mondo before, as if that wasn’t already enough pressure. “I know, April. It’s just … it’s really complicated. I wouldn’t even know how or where to start.”  
  
“Well, most stories begin at the beginning, so why don’t you just tell me everything from the start?” She kept luring him, even offering to make hot chocolate, which Mikey denied. It was really a deep hole of issues she was digging in right now.  
“The start? What start?”  
“Like, how did you two meet?”  
“You don’t wanna hear all of that? Right now? I mean, we’re supposed to be busy.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, we’ll just order something and tell the others I ruined it.” She winked at him, despite his negation going to the kitchen next door to make hot chocolate anyway.

 

“Okay uh …”  
  
Mikey remembered it. Like it happened just a while ago. About one and a half year earlier. It all started with a dream. With a strange familiar feeling and the urge to inhale deep and slowly, like he had almost drowned.  
“I had that weird dream, of a Gecko, Lizard or some other reptile. Like third person mode. It was crawling through the sewers. Then there was me, everything looked so huge. And I’m falling. There are others with me, but it’s all blurry. Then the view changes again and I see that reptile thing crawling towards us. But it’s not stopping. It runs through glowing green ooze. I wake up, sweatin’ and panting like crazy in my bed. I have a lot of strange dreams, but that one felt so odd. Neither did I know what would happen later that day …”  
Finally losing up a little, baited by hot chocolate, Mikey clang to that memory, going in his storyteller mode. A tiny smile appeared on his lips while he internally went through that memory lane.  
  
  
  
_“Dude, how can someone who loves Justice Hero Comics as much as me be a criminal?” Mikey was tied up in a fishnet, thrown in a corner of a warehouse, while his guard casually polished his modified skateboard, reloading the shotgun bullets and sitting on an old chair with some comics beside him to pass the time until his comrades would return._  
_“Shut up, surviving as a freak in this world is already hard enough … though I have no idea why Mr. X would want any of you guys as his prisoners.” The gecko appeared as if he wasn’t able to meet his gaze. Compared to that bulky eye-patched cat he didn’t look like a bad guy. Despite the shredded clothing and his eccentric taste in music he played with his MP3 player – which was, despite headphones, still loud enough to hear the screaming from it -, he looked more like a teenager influenced by bad environment. At least that’s what his gut told him._  
_“I dunno either, wasn’t turtlenapped that often.”_  
  
_Sighing, Mikey leaned back. Or rather tried to lay more comfortable because his legs were falling asleep (how ironic). Though he listened to music, Mikey was sure that guy could hear him or at least perceive his presence from the corner of his eyes. And being ignored was something he hated almost as much as being held hostage for whatever reason by whatever enemy he had to deal with this time._  
_He could stay here, wait for his brothers to rescue him princess peach style or try to escape himself. Usual procedure. But something made him thinking. The face of that gecko … it was so mesmerizing, as if he had seen that face already. As it was something his imagination would paint in his daydreams. And those eyes. Damn. He was drowning again in a sunset orange color._  
  
_After a while Mikey was finally able to tear his eyes off, only because that gecko looked up from his comic. He could just ignore him, insult him or do anything but staring back with the same intensity. He bit his dry lip, as if he wanted to say something but held that urge back._  
_A slight blush appeared on Mikey’s cheeks. He didn’t know what to say either. Instead, his eyes roamed over the rest of his body, the scales on his bright green skin, the blue spots on his shoulders, the blue eyebrows, his black hair, his tail, his four-fingered hands and finally the Justice Hero Comic he was holding with them. The cover looked familiar … an issue he owned, he was sure. His collection was nearly complete! He even owned his own, the ones with Turtle Titan appearing in them, just like on that cover, as Silver Sentry’s sidekick, standing next to him on the right … wait._  
  
_“So you’re a fan of the Turtle Titan, huh?” Mikey started to grin like the Cheshire cat._  
_“Uhm, yeah. He’s cool, I like his punchlines. And his fighting style’s sick.” The gecko mutant shrugged, turning his comic to look at the cover._  
_“How ironic, getting the chance to meet one of the greatest heroes ever, only to find out he’s the one you’re guarding.” Mikey mused, sitting up a little._  
_“Dude, what is that supposed to mean?”_  
_“Well, let me tell you a little story. It’s called “The Turtle Titan’s origin” …”_  
  
  
  
_“No way! And you totally kicked his butt, right?”_  
_“You bet I did!” A couple of minutes later, both sat on the ground, the gecko so indulged in the story, his tail patted on the floor like an excited dog. It was kinda cute. Neither of them seemed concerned in the slightest, their roles of prisoner and guard completely forgotten. “But say, how come you’re not a hero yourself, if you like them that much?”_  
_“I told you, s’ not that easy. The Mutanimals work for Mr. X and in return he gives us food, weapons, a place to live and all that. I’d like to be a good guy or even a normal teenager, ya know, with my own garage band, real family and stuff but … that just didn’t happen.” The gecko-boy looked sad for a brief moment until he realized he wasn’t supposed to show weakness towards strangers, let alone prisoners. “You probably know the struggle.”_  
_“Yeah, I guess I’m just lucky I have my family. I don’t know what I’d do without them … But still, I just feel you have good genes in you. You don’t have to do this! Maybe life wasn’t all peace and sweet to you, but that doesn’t mean it has to stay like that forever. I mean, you definitely don’t need a motivational heroic speech, but just think about it err … What’s your name again?”_  
_“The name’s Mondo Gecko.” The reptile named Mondo straightened himself nervously, probably debating an inner dilemma about moral and stuff._  
_“Strange, are you Mexican? You look like a Jason to me.” Mikey joked, to ease the mood again. They got along so well._  
_“Well, Michelangelo is Italian and yet you’re not.” He casually retorted, snorting._  
_“Smooth~” Mikey loved that guy. His sense of humor, their love for quotes and punchlines, geeking together about comic theories, it was just so cool. “Okay Mondo, quick random question: If you would cut off Deadpool’s head, would his head grow a new body or would his body grow a new head?”_  
_“Why do you come up with that now?” Totally caught off guard, Mondo didn’t even know the answer, though he loved that antihero for multiple reasons. Growing new limbs was just one of them._  
_“I dunno, I just … like talking to you. I wish we could be friends. Like, just imagine, we’re totally on the same level, we could, like, watch movies, I could show you my collection, prank my brothers … the possible fun is endless!”_  
_“Yeah, I’d like that too.” Mondo’s crooked smile faltered as he remembered the bitter reality. “But that’s unlikely to happen. Maybe in another life.”_  
  
_The mutant gecko stood up again, turning around. He was ashamed of himself and what he had done. Kidnapping was wrong, he knew that and yet nobody acted up against Mr. X. He was no hero and it was unlikely he’d ever be one. And X even said his abilities suited a criminal lifestyle more anyway. His nature._  
_“True … I mean, it could’ve happened already, if you had been with us that day we mutated. Things would be different.” Thinking out loud, Mikey couldn’t help but remember his dream he had last night. He had no idea why, but he kept rambling. “No clue why, but I just have some déjà vu, as if we met before. Maybe I’m just being weird because of that stupid dream.”_  
_“Déjà-vu dream? Wait, what was it … was it about Sewers and glowing ooze?”_  
_Both stared at each other, eyes wide, gasping._  
_“Dude!” they yelled in unity._  
  
  
  
  
  
“And what happened after that?” April asked, smiling at the romantic vibes she got from this story. Two soulmates, having the same dream and meeting through strange circumstances, both happening to be so much alike and different at the same time. That sounded like some cheesy teenage love story some hobby writer would muse about in a boring office.  
“Well, he freed me, he promised to help me get back to my family, we got busted, there was an epic and emotional fight, we convinced the other mutants and Lindsey to become independent, Mr. X and some goons got their butts handed to them, the Mutanimals became the Mighty Mutanimals, I introduced him and the others to my brothers who arrived in the meantime and from that day on, we became best buds … to sum up most of it.”  
  
As if on cue, Mikey got a message from his boyfriend. A photo in which Mondo was back in his room at the Mutanimals’ lair, sitting on his bed with his new guitar doing the devil horns. There was no context to it so Mikey just responded with some emojis. “I don’t know if I was in love with him at that time. I just knew I liked him. We found some secret place in the sewers and things just … happened one day.”  
And that photo reminded him pretty much of it.  
  
Mikey kept talking. Now that he saw April, staying calm and listening to him and offering that encouraging smile of hers, made it impossible to say no. Of course he left the naughty stuff out. She didn’t have to know about mating season, heat and how many times they exactly had sex the past ten months. However, he liked to dream a little more of that day their relationship got complicated. But it was worth it. It was the first time he heard Mondo play. Of course they had sang a lot together, radio hits, Disney songs, rock … but he never heard his friend sing **and** play guitar all by himself before. There was something about Mondo at that time, he was just so unresisting. His rough voice so soft as he pulled the strings with ease. His whole body practically glowed with passion. As much as he lacked the ability to speak what was on his mind, he would voice his emotions with so much impact, Mikey’s knees would start to shake. Not to forget the following ‘event’ that happened after.  
  
They hadn’t listened to metal that day. It was Zero, from Imagine Dragons, he remembered clearly as if just happened a day ago. Mikey’s favorite song at that time. And to be honest, it still was. Though the lyrics might’ve fit better before they got together the memory of them made him feel all warm and happy. It was funny to think about how silly and weird his first time was. Neither knew what to do or how this would actually work. They had looked at each other, awkwardly kissing and investigating with their hands until Mondo licked his neck and eventually bit him. Maybe this would’ve been a mood killer, if they weren’t all needy due heat back then. Still, it worked. Even months later these pictures painted a smile on his face.  
  
“I just think that if I told the others, if Mondo and I wouldn’t hide anymore … I don’t know, it feels like a spell that’ll loose its power as soon as the seal is broken.” Mikey continued, looking at his hands that started to shake. “What if that sparkle disappears one day? What if it won’t work out? If I mess up? I-if something happened to him? As … as long it’s not official, there’s that distance, this little protection that can’t hurt me … I know it’s just an excuse and it still would hurt like hell and feel like my whole world would fall apart … But there is this little step ahead I don’t dare to take because I don’t want to admit someone is that close to me and it changed so much. Everything was just so much easier, when we were younger, without complicated feelings like love and … and … I’m scared I’m not responsible, mature and good enough or … even worth it.”  
A few silent tears were shed, immediately swallowed by the orange fabric of his mask.  
  
“What could you not be worth for? Able to love? Mikey, if there are people in this world that truly deserve love, acceptance and to happy more than anyone else, it should be you and your family. And they sure want you to be exactly that.” April soothed him, pulling him close to her shoulder and petting his carapace in empathy.  
“And I’ll feel guilty because they don’t have something like that. I see father, Leo, Donnie and Raph and it’s like I have to decide either happy family or relationship. There is no outcome I can imagine that works with both and I feel like crap because I know Mondo doesn’t care what his family and friends think and they’ll just swing with it while I bitch about it so much and lie to my family the whole time!”  
The tears just kept falling and Mikey finally started sobbing, his voice hoarse. Those short euphoric highs he had with Mondo in their secret cave only lasted for so long he was there. And his heart throbbed just more every time he left that safe place, going back to reality. At night alone in the lair it was almost impossible to ignore his problems, fears and issues.  
“We both know your family is capable to deal with something like that and Raph would most likely smack you for feeling guilty to accept your happiness. And you know, the thing about life is, that with all the ‘what if’s’ we can never be sure if it will work out or no one ever gets harmed.” April tried to talk sense into him. “And I understand your pain, because I am also scared.”  
“You?” Forgetting his own drama for a second, Mikey whipped his tears away to look at her.  
  
“Of course. Every time Casey leaves at night, every time he wears his mask, every time we go on a mission. And I’m also worried about my family, which includes you. If something happened to Casey, you or any of the other ones I care for, it would break my heart. And if Casey and I have children one day, those fears will not go away either, quite the opposite.” She mused and untied Michelangelo’s mask. She took a tissue from the table next to the sofa and whipped his face clean.  
“That sucks …” He laughed bitterly.  
“Yes, it does. But it’s worth it.” She leaned her forehead against his. “Because you guys are worth it. Every day, every time. It’s what I knew I’d have to deal with and the risk I take for myself too. That’s why I cherish times like these. Helping each other, doing something for the greater good or just minor things like celebrating Christmas or just spending time together on a regular day. It makes me happy and lessens my doubts. And since I got used to all of this in my life for a long time now … I’m still scared sometimes, but not that much. Because I know I’m not alone and you guys got my back.”  
  
“And we always will!” Mikey assured April, hugging her like a child clinging to its mother. She returned it, with that encouraging and sincere smile of hers, caressing his head. “Thank you April I … I’ll think about it. Thank you so much.”  
“Anytime, Mikey. And whatever you decide, know that I support you two. If you need assistance or just someone to talk to, I’ll be glad to help. Now, how about we order some pizza before the others arrive?”  
“You, April, are a true angel sent by heaven!” Mikey praised her, hugging her once again until he stood up to help do the dishes and clean the living room, now filled with motivation and his usual positive attitude again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are ya afraid of, fearless? ‘S not like there ain’t more blue streets.” Raph glared at his older brother, who didn’t even flinch.  
“I’m still not bargaining, I stepped on the street, I might as well buy it. You just want it because it’s the most expensive and you don’t even have Park Lane.” Leo stated, raising an nonexistent eyebrow.  
“Neither do you and you already have the light blue ones!”  
“It’s not my problem you’re in jail and got no monopole. I buy it.”  
“What’s the deal?!”  
“It’s strategy. Besides, why can someone in jail even bid on a street?” Leo looked at Don who unofficially owned the bank, currently changing the money for his brother and handing him the card.  
“The rules say that anyone can bet.” He shrugged.  
“Hah!” Raph crossed his arms, grinning.  
“However, the one who steps on a street can choose if he wants to buy it or not, and as long as he can pay the full price, there is nothing another one can do about it.” Donatello added, the grin of his hot head brother crumbling to a grimace. A tiny smile formed on Leonardo’s lips.  
“You’re just cranky because you have to pay taxes, rent and went to jail for the third time. So accurate~” Mikey taunted his brother, earning a smack on the head in return.  
  
“Guys, it’s just monopoly!” April massaged her temples. They just had to make a competition out of everything. Well, it was kinda her fault, since she found that game and suggested to pass the time with it a little. Meanwhile, Splinter enjoyed his tea and Casey sipped on a beer. He had been the first to be bankrupt, not even really trying and more interested in some concert running on TV in the background. Michelangelo on the other hand was broke, all his stations on mortgage and tiptoeing with his turtle luck around Donnie’s and Leo’s cheap hotels.  
Casey started to laugh. “Good thing we didn’t play UNO then.”  
“It’s been a very long time since we last had a family night like this.” Master Splinter mused most pleased, seeming happy about the relaxed mood everyone was in. No one really minded the older brothers’ seriousness, though it was very entertaining. As long as they didn’t start to fight for real.  
  
The time passed quickly, it was only an hour till midnight left. Michelangelo remembered he had set him and Mondo an ultimatum and secretly peeked on his shell cell. Even if April told him to not feel bad about it, Mikey kept thinking about it. He was one who could keep a secret if needed to, but it was just his nature to speak what was on his mind and be honest, especially with Mondo. And talking about something like this was too important and personal to do it via texting. He needed to see his face. He could only guess what was really going on in the gecko’s mind. The person closest to him and his deepest thoughts were mainly a mystery. Only rare past events reminded him just how soft his Cheese was sometimes. Like he had told him one time, after the mission. And remembering it still caused goosebumps.  
  
_“I can always grow another limb or tail … but I can’t grow another Mikey. Sorry I scared you there, Sweet.”_  
  
  
The sea green turtle unknowingly touched his lips as he unlocked his phone with the other hand. Ignoring the raging angst inside his guts, he made a decision. A New Year’s resolution.  
“Mikey, it’s your turn.” Donnie reminded him. Michelangelo rolled the dices uninterested, walking to the next street he had to pay rent for Leo. It had no hotel yet and like the insightful strategist he was, Leo was always ready to bargain.  
“Since you can’t pay, I’ll accept one of your indebted stations as -“ Leo was ready to offer, but his younger brother interrupted him.  
“No, I give up err … I call bankrupt, you can have all of it.” Mikey shoved the little money he had left and the turned cards over to his leader and stood up, walking to the bathroom.  
“Wait, why does he get all the stuff now?!” Raph complained, his fists clenching as he had to bite back a comment directed towards his younger brother.  
“Because the rules say-“ Donnie maintained a poker face while he curiously looked after Mikey.  
“Fuck those rules!”  
“Raphael!” Master Splinter scolded his son, also aware of the odd behavior of his youngest one, just like Leonardo who had this thoughtful gaze. However, April’s soft smile gave him a certain clue and the old rat only nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
“I hope it’s okay I called you here.” Mikey greeted his mate across the rooftop. After he texted Mondo, he went didn’t want to return and secretly left the apartment as quiet as possible and climb up the fire escape to the roof.  
“Easy peasy. Hob is in a bad mood like always and the others are too busy anyway.” Mondo waved of, doing a quick kickflip with his skateboard before he walked over to him.  
“So you guys don’t party?” Mikey wondered. “Hob isn’t killing the mood that hard, is he?”  
“Nah it’s … They’re just not into fireworks that much and I kinda ditched movie night with Seymour and Pete.” Mondo shrugged, looking more reserved than ever.  
“Because of me?”  
“No, no! Not you, I just …” He sighed, a hand brushing trough his hair. “I feel like crap. I dunno, I just don’t wanna hang with anyone right now.”  
“Sorry if I put you under too much pressure. I didn’t mean to push you.” Mikey shivered, noticing how cold it actually was and that he didn’t wear a hoodie or anything, because he left his jacket and scarf in the living room. He wanted to cuddle him but his guilt made him think he was the cause of Mondo’s distress, so he kept his hands to – or rather around – himself, rubbing his arms to stay warm.  
  
“I already said it’s not your fault, Sweet! Until now I just never thought about pros and cons and all that, unlike you. And I guess I … don’t do much for our relationship in general … I know I should care more and take responsibility but ‘s not … as easy as I thought.” Pulling an arm around Mikey, Mondo guided them to the edge to look at the skyline of Manhattan.  
“Don’t say shit like that, you did more than enough. You deal with a drama queen on a daily basis, Cheese. And I think you made mondo process since we met. You just prefer to act rather than talk … and I like that about you. Even if it makes me nervous sometimes.” Mikey remembered the creative dates Mondo had planned and what adventures they went through, not to mention all the fun he had with that airhead.  
“I make you nervous?”  
“Yeah, dude! It’s hard to tell what you think and feel! That’s so weird because I usually can tell what’s going on with people, but no, you’re so hard to read …”  
“So I make you insecure?”  
“More like unsure.” Blushing, Mikey leaned into the hug as they both watched the sky. Soon there would explode thousands of stars. A shame they rarely saw real ones, but New York was a big city and always illuminated. Mondo started to laugh.  
  
“Funny, the same goes for me … But I don’t wanna show but also tell you how much I care about you. I love you. And I thought about your question,” Mondo nuzzled his boyfriends cheek. “And I’d like to tell the guys the truth. The secret place is cool and all, but I want to bring you home and spent time with you **and** my friends together. I realized we kinda split us and the rest in two. Like … you know what I mean? Dunno how to describe it. I just don’t wanna separate anymore.”  
“I get what you mean. And I agree.” Mikey had already made his decision. Now he was even more eager to yell from the top of his lungs.  
“So when’re we spilling? Since the gang wouldn’t really care as much as your family, I leave it up to you.”  
“You’re just being the lazy guy here, like always.”  
“Ya know me too well, Sweet.”  
“Well, I’ll think of something. But you tell the Mutanimals yourself!”  
“Sure thing, doc.” Mondo smiled, looking at the bright moon and all the stars rarely seen in a big city like New York. He couldn’t help but admire the view. “Woah, righteous sugar buzz!”  
Mikey giggled at the strange praise but had to agree. “Absolutely.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Only two minutes left!” April announced, pointing to the window. Meanwhile the game was finished with Leo as the winner. No one was surprised and Raph was pissed. He swore he’d never play Monopoly against his brother ever again.  
“Where’s Mikey?” Casey noticed the jacket still laying on the sofa, being caught up in the TV show until now.  
“He snuck out a while ago.” Donnie mentioned, Leo and Raph nodding.  
“Wonder what he’s doing. Definitely not saving the best seats or something”  
“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough, Raph” Leo assured, earning a huff as response as they went out the window to the fire escape.  
  
On the rooftop, they found the youngest of the Hamato clan already sitting at the edge. But he wasn’t alone. Mondo sat next to him, his long tail curled around the turtle as they looked up to the moon, laughing about something. Mikey had pulled his knees close to his plastron and clenched his arms around them to safe as much warmth as possible.  
“Hey, next time you sneak out during winter, at least wear something warm!” Donnie lectured immediately, throwing the jacket towards his brother, who caught it clumsily midair.  
“Sorry, I forgot. Mondo was nearby and we decided to hang … it’s okay if he watches the firework too, right?” Mikey send especially April a pleading look.  
“Of course, why not?” She said as if that was totally obvious. The unusual quietness of his brothers, however, made Mikey pretty nervous. He didn’t even try to look his father in the eyes. Like always, when he told another lie or excuse. It was strange how Splinter had not questioned them, his excuses being obviously not that good or plausible.  
  
The last thirty seconds started and everyone gathered on the highest and most open spot to see the spectacle.  
Mikey put on his jacket and stayed at the edge with Mondo, feeling eyes from behind watching him and hearing the cheers of people on the street. It was all so blurry and shallow to him. He couldn’t find the word to even start a coming out. He! The talkative turtle! The one who could always say what was on his mind … mostly.  
“10! … 9! … 8! … 7!” His mind was a mess, multiple thoughts rushing through his brain. Suddenly he felt his cold hand looking for another one, his eyes roaming between the sky and the green spot next to him. “6! … 5! … 4! … 3!”  
With every new number the noise drowned out more and more. Michelangelo found himself breathing in deep and slow, hearing his heartbeat, adrenalin rising. His mind went blank. Not even the cold bothered him at this point.  
  
Why did he even bother? Thinking too much about something did never something good, it just didn’t work for him! He was like Raph, more listening to his guts, instincts, feelings … Words couldn’t solve everything. This time he had to act.  
  
“… 2!” Mikey took Mondo’s hand, holding it tight. He started to count as well. “… 1!” Mondo turned away, his mesmerizing orange eyes focusing on him, looking just as intense like they had the first time Mikey saw them and wanted to drown once again. “… Happy New Year!”  
The firework started, loud cheering and yelling everywhere. The city that never sleeps was louder than usual. Not as much as 4. July, but still very lively and loud explosions and smoke filled the air. Almost at the same time, Mondo and Mikey began to smile. So much to resolutions.  
  
Mikey leaned in to kiss him. And he could’ve sworn the moment he did, the cheering grew ten times louder as fireworks emitted inside his stomach like he fell in love all over with that gecko again.  
“Finally! Took them long enough.” He heard someone in the distance say as their lips parted and the grin on Mondo’s appeared again. Now he could watch the firework with his whole family all together, with some fears less.  
  
It was still a complicated relationship. But it was worth it. All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the official end of my Soulmate series. I might add a few more OS in the future if I have the ideas or get stuck on art blockade again, but for now I'm done annoying ya'll ;D


End file.
